


Noctis Gets Exactly What He Deserves

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bubble Bath, Gen, Relaxing, Stream of Consciousness, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: For prompt, "Gen Noctis gets exactly what he deserves: a nice, long bubble bath. Just let this boy soak for a little while in peace."





	Noctis Gets Exactly What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> De-annoning kinkmeme fill.
> 
> Thanks Nonny, it was fun to write!

Noctis sank into the wet warmth with a sigh. The scents of lavender and sage rose up to meet him as he lowered his body into the luxurious porcelain tub. His whole body relaxed as he stretched out, muscles releasing tension as the heat soothed them. Soft music played from his phone plugged in on the counter across the room, some violinist who riffed on various video game tunes and posted them online. Noct floated, the tub was big enough to _float_ in, and let his mind wander.  
  
It had been a hard day. Actually, it had been a hard night. Really, it had been a hard couple days. The boys had been pushing themselves, taking stronger and more dangerous bounties to build themselves up for the challenges guarding the royal tombs. Noct had thought training with Gladio and the Crownsguard was hard but they were woefully unprepared for the dangers to be found in the dungeons. That was changing. It seemed like every day they were learning and growing; some new skill acquired or polished. They'd gone from handing over all their funds for car repairs to being able to invest in themselves.  
  
Specs was the one who had the idea to come to Galdin today, though Prompto had enthusiastically supported the suggestion. After dealing with spiracorns, hobgoblins, ronin, and even iron giants they had enough to spend on the resort. When they'd reached the quay Ignis turned in the bounties with Coctura while Noct handed off some stones to Dino and and checked into the resort. Even Gladio could appreciate how important rest was for training and they were going to be _well_ rested after today.  
  
Noct raised his hands out of the water and skimmed them over the mounds of bubbles sharing the tub with him. The ocean breeze came in through the open window and cooled his skin as the foam clung and popped against his fingers. He stretched his arms out, absently pulling against the familiar discomfort of his back. Even the warmth couldn't quite touch it. Perhaps it would be worth trying to get a massage again, if he could get past his embarrassment of last time and actually tell the masseur about his troubles instead of letting the poor guy start in blind.  
  
Disquieted, Noctis rolled in the tub to submerge his side and cheek as he looked up out the window. It was getting on toward noon and there wasn't a cloud in the section of sky he could see. Maybe they should spend a few days by the ocean. Not at the resort, of course, but there were other options nearby. It'd be so nice to spend a day on the beach. He could really do to spend some time fishing. They could stay at the haven down the beach and Ignis could prepare fresh fish for supper. Yeah, that was a good plan.  
  
A human voice cursing sounded outside the window, followed by a seagull's harsh caw. Noct snorted softly. Lunch time has a way of turning into feeding time when wildlife is involved. It's fortunate the more dangerous animals stay further away on the cove beach. He'd have to check with Coctura to see if they needed hunters to thin out the seadevils again. It wouldn't help improve their standing as hunters, but the additional experience would make Gladio happy and the extra gil would help Specs relax. And Prompto...  
  
Noctis turned the other way in the tub, bringing his cooled shoulder down into the warm water and closed his eyes. He was worried about Prompto. He has been worried about Prompto since they left the Crown City. In a way worrying about Prompto was a good way to avoid other thoughts, so he had no plans to stop any time soon but still. He'd have to sort through the treasures and see if they had picked up any stronger protection charms than the ones he had already given his friend. He'd have to get out of the tub soon and see what the guys wanted to do for lunch. He'd have to... He took a deep breath and rolled onto his front to try to dislodge his spiraling thoughts before they headed where he didn't want them.  
  
With his eyes and ears submerged he block out the outside world. With his mouth and nose submerged he narrowed the inside world to tracking his need for oxygen. His mind finally stilled. He slowly exhaled through his nose, the bubbles tickling his face. Noct turned again to float on his back. He finally existed in warmth and lavender until the tub started to cool. He debated running more hot water in, but nah. He sat up, released the stopper, and turned on the shower head to rinse the bubbles off. He tensed under the change of temperature, the water in the pipes had cooled during his bath, but the shower heated up quickly and he stood under the spray for a few minutes as the tub finished draining. He might not have been ready to face the world, but he was ready to be with his bros.  
  
Later, when Noctis and Prompto were sitting wrapped up in bathrobes and sorting through the previous days photographs on the edge of one of the beds. Ignis and Gladio were sprawled out behind them, playing cards and occasionally commenting on the pictures. The remains of lunch had been tidied up and put out in the hall for room services to collect. Gladio leaned over Noct's shoulder to add his commentary, unwisely taking his eyes off the deck as Noct and Prompto laughed at the camera's screen. Now he felt a little more ready to take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the mini cut scene with Noct nopeing out on a massage pissed me off. Massage therapists want to not hurt you, tell them about your trouble spots and issues and don't make them find out the hard way. Also, I debated on giving the resort a Japanese style bathing room instead of a western one, but that wouldn't have been appropriate for bubbles. Ignis is the kind of person who thinks card games are boring if nobody cheats, fight me. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
